Lo que somos
by sonrais777
Summary: Hay lecciones que uno debe aprender en la vida y cuando Marinette sienta que la fe empieza a decaer, algo hará que de nuevo crea no solo en sí misma, sino en su amada ciudad y en quienes ama.


**Hola a todos! He aquí dejo un pequeño one-shot que me vino a la mente cuando vi una imagen hace mucho tiempo, no sé quién es el artista pero mis respetos. Y bueno, espero que les guste, gracias a todos por leer y espero comenzar otra ronda de otras 100 historias XD Esta es la 101 y nos son dálmatas *toca la batería* … Ok, chiste malo, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y colaboradores por tan genial serie y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Lo que somos.

Capítulo único.

A veces se preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre pensó que hacia las cosas de forma correcta, pero después de todo Ladybug ni Chat Noir eran perfectos, eran como cualquier persona y en ese momento comenzaba a molestarse con ser Ladybug.

-¿Marinette?- Tikki miró a su portadora que amanecía con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Tikki, mala noche.

-Marinette no deberías preocuparte por la opinión de la gente, haces tu trabajo y no esperas nada a cambio.

-Pues a algunos parece no ser suficiente.- gruñó molesta y se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño.

Ese fin de semana ella y Chat enfrentaron a un akuma sumamente peligroso y difícil. Ni siquiera podían creer que Hawk Moth lo hubiese creado ya que los akumas no eran normalmente tan caóticos. Tardaron en poder deshacerse de ese akuma, y después de arreglar todos los daños cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había gente criticándoles.

¿Que se habían demorado? ¿Que su trabajo deja mucho que desear? ¿Era en serio?

Ellos daban todo de sí para salvar a la ciudad, no podían esperar que su trabajo fuese impecable todo el tiempo. ¡También eran humanos!

Al bajar a desayunar vio el televisor encendido en las noticias donde se estaba haciendo un debate sobre la pelea de ese fin de semana.

-Solo digo que por algo son súper héroes, pueden hacer las cosas mejor y de forma más rápida que una persona normal.

-¿Habla en serio? También se equivocan. No es como si fueran divinos.

-Por favor. Esa no es excusa con las habilidades que tienen, solo queremos los ciudadanos sentirnos seguros y saber a quienes dejamos nuestra seguridad...- Marinette apagó el televisor, aquello le resultó vomitivo.

-Oh, Marinette no te vi. Te levantaste temprano hoy.- dijo su madre y Marinette suspiró.

-Sí, prometí a Alya ayudarla con algo hoy, ya me voy.

-¿Y tú desayuno?

-Lo siento, debo irme.- tomó una tostada con mermelada y salió de allí, apenas y pudo pasar bocado, ¿sus padres pensarían igual que ese hombre? ¿Dudarían igual que otros? Al llegar a la escuela pareciera que nadie hablaba del tema, pero al entrar a su salón de clases se estaba llevando a cabo una riña campal.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?!- gritó Chloe a Lila.- Ellos detuvieron al akuma y arreglaron todo como siempre. Fin de la historia.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaron? Incluso hubo daños graves. Eso demuestra que Ladybug no es tan perfecta como es.- Alya se pone a lado de Chloe.

-Solo lo dices porque Ladybug probó que eres una mentirosa Lila. Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre hacen un trabajo asombroso aun poniendo sus vidas en peligro.

-Pues opino que harían mejor trabajo si no se coqueteasen o Chat Noir no jugara por ahí.- dijo Kim y Nino se puso al frente.

-¿Estás loco? Chat Noir es la onda. Y ¿cómo que coquetear?

-Pues a veces parece que coquetean.- dijo Sabrina para furia de Chloe que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ay por favor...- se quejó Nathaniel.

-Y no hablemos de esos chistes.- dijo esta vez Ivan y el debate aún seguía.

Marinette arrugó el entrecejo y notó que Adrien miraba por la ventana con una expresión de clara molestia, ¿qué es lo que pensaría Adrien de Ladybug y Chat Noir? Las voces y las quejas se alzaron cada vez más... y ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Marinette azotando su mano contra la mesa de Adrien y Nino. Todos voltearon a verla a la vez.- ¿Es que ustedes se creen que para ellos es fácil proteger la ciudad? ¿Que no tienen otras cosas o una vida aparte? Díganme, ¿cuantas veces Ladybug y Chat Noir les salvaron? A ustedes, a Paris... también son humanos, también sienten, también se lastiman, y no pueden ser perfectos solo por portar una máscara. Son tan humanos como cualquiera de nosotros y aun cuando haya un akuma ellos dan todo de sí mismos para ser valientes y pelear contra quien sea. Yo los admiro por lo que hacen, porque cualquiera de aquí correría acobardado antes de hacer una décima parte de lo que hacen. Así que en vez de criticar pónganse en sus zapatos un momento y confíen en que darán todo para salvarnos.

Todos se quedaron callados al instante, Marinette se sentó en su lugar sin notar la mirada de sus compañeros hacia ella ni la mirada de Adrien que la veía con un brillo especial.

-¡Y los chistes de Chat Noir son geniales!- dijo para finalizar.

Las clases iniciaron, en un extraño silencio en el cual todos reflexionaron en las palabras de su compañera, con excepción de Lila que solo refunfuñó a lo bajo hasta que la maestra la calló. Al tocar el receso Alya había querido preguntar a Marinette sobre su arrebato, quería felicitarla pero al ver que no estaba del mejor humor la dejó a la paz. Al salir de la escuela, Marinette decidió caminar, necesitaba calmarse, y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó caminando cuando notó que el sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse.

-Marinette...- le habló Tikki desde el bolso.

-Lo sé. Hora de regresar. Hoy no ha sido un buen día, ¿verdad? ¡Ah!- no pudo evitar gritar y caer sobre su trasero cuando algo cayó de la nada frente a ella. Un gato negro de grandes ojos verdes le miraba fijamente hasta que maulló.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette?- preguntó Tikki preocupada y Marinette asintió suspirando de alivio.

-Sí, estoy bien.- miró al gato que igualmente le observaba.- Vaya, al parecer los gatos problemáticos me siguen a donde sea. ¿De dónde saliste minou?- se levantó y buscó alrededor de donde había caído ese gato. El felino pasó su pata sobre su cabeza y Marinette se ríe de su propia torpeza.- Cielos, tanto tiempo con Chat Noir y ya creo que todos los gatos me responderán.- entonces el gatito comienza a caminar calle arriba, se detiene y gira su cabeza maullando a Marinette.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigas.- dijo Tikki mirando al gato.

-Bueno, no perdemos nada si llegamos cinco minutos tarde.

La situación le parecía divertida a Marinette, seguía a un gato que le recordaba a su compañero como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Seguro cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca. Caminó por un par de calles hasta que el gato se detuvo en frente de un terreno vacío, una florería y una tienda de regalos estaban separadas por ese espacio donde seguro otro local podría llenarlo. Marinette se acercó al gato que no se movió.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme gatito?- y fue que vio el terreno que se quedó con la boca abierta. El lugar era por completo tres paredes grises, pero todas ellas tenían grafitis de todos los tamaños, mensajes escritos o dibujos. Pero en el centro de todo, en la pared frente a Marinette, alguien había dibujado un círculo que hacía alusión al ying y yang, pero en vez de los típicos colores negro y blanco, la mitad izquierda era como ver la mitad de su yoyo y la mitad derecha era negra con la mitad de una pata de gato verde. Algo de pintura roja y negra se había corrido pero no demasiado, abajo sus nombres estaban escritos, Ladybug en rojo y Chat Noir en verde. Abajo un 'Merci' color naranja adornaba esa pared. Era curioso, algo simple, pero Marinette sintió algo en su pecho que la hizo quitarse la mochila y sujetarla con su mano apretando los puños. Sobre el terreno se podían apreciar a lo lejos las luces de la punta de la Torre Eiffel iluminar vagamente el espacio. En las paredes laterales había mensajes, no todos eran grafitis, algunos eran con plumón o hasta con lápiz. Ella se acercó a verlos.

 _ **Gracias por salvarnos siempre.**_

 _ **Me han hecho volver a creer en que existen cosas buenas.**_

 _ **Son mis héroes.**_

 _ **Cuando los miró siento que puedo con todo.**_

 _ **Por ustedes ahora soy más valiente.**_

 _ **Gracias por darnos esperanza.**_

 _ **Gracias por cuidarnos.**_

 _ **Son los mejores.**_

 _ **Son una inspiración.**_

 _ **Adoro esos chistes.**_

 _ **Aprendí a ser yo misma.**_

 _ **Gracias Ladybug y Chat Noir.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Gracias...**_

Había espacios en las paredes, pero los mensajes eran claros y concisos. Marinette no se dio cuenta cuando el gato se fue, pero algo en ella había cambiado y al salir de ese lugar una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

La completa noche al fin adornó el cielo de Paris. Chat Noir llegó a tiempo a la Torre para empezar su patrulla. Ladybug ya estaba allí. Mirando la ciudad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches my lady.

-Hola Chat. Me alegro que llegaras.

-Apenas. Ha sido un día duro. No he parado de escuchar quejas de muchas personas sobre nosotros.- Ladybug sonríe y alza los hombros.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Empezamos la patrulla?

-Aguarda. ¿No estas molesta?

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre lo que dicen sobre nosotros? Para nada.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta ni un poco? Porque a mí me fastidia.- Ladybug sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Chat.

-Sabes, al principio estaba molesta, furiosa en realidad pero después me di cuenta que aunque algunos estén molestos, otros aún creen en nosotros, en lo que hacemos y podemos hacer.- miró a la ciudad y extiende su brazo entero mostrando el derredor.- Esta, mi ciudad, las personas que son importantes para mí, me hacen ser capaz de seguir adelante y creer en mí. Y por ellos soy capaz de todo. Y aun si todo Paris se pusiera en contra nuestra, con que haya uno solo que cree en nosotros sé que podremos seguir.

Chat quedó maravillado por sus palabras y recordó las palabras de Marinette en clases, Marinette creía en ellos. Creía en él. Y creía que era gracioso. No defraudaría esa fe depositada en él, ni mucho menos la fe de su lady. Sonrió y miró a la ciudad.

-Tú siempre contarás conmigo Ladybug.

-Y tu conmigo Chat Noir.- sus miradas chocaron con una resolución férrea y con una confianza amplificada. Sonrieron para sí y luego a la ciudad.- Bien, es hora de empezar Chat.

-Demostremos de lo que somos capaces.

-Siempre Chat. Siempre.

Porque los verdaderos héroes son aquellos que aun con el mundo en contra pueden seguir adelante con el corazón en mano y pelear contra las adversidades con una sonrisa. Aquellos que creen en sí mismos sin importar la opinión de los demás. Los que aun con miedo se levantan y siguen. Esos que demuestran en cada acción y oportunidad lo que realmente son... Verdaderos héroes.

…..

A lo lejos una chica de largo cabello color medianoche sonrió a verlos dejar lo que antes había sido su sitio de reunión. Un gato negro se puso a lado suyo y esta sonrió cuando las sombras parecieron jugar con la sombra del minino hasta que un joven de cabellera rubia se irguió y se puso a lado de la chica.

-Tienen mucho que aprender aun.- dijo este que tronó su espalda.- El maestro en serio nos debe una…- la joven rió a lo bajo.

-Les irá bien, así como a nosotros en nuestro tiempo, ¿no chaton?

-Ah, los buenos tiempos, hace ya años, aunque no extraño el aroma a queso…- ella rió. Caminaron hasta llegar a donde la ciudad podía iluminarlos, el rubio vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones oscuros y la chica un vestido azul.

-¿Y a donde vamos amor?- preguntó abrazando el brazo de su marido.

-Buenos, los niños están con Allegra y Sam, podríamos dejarlos toda la noche con ellos, estarán encantados.

-Chaton...

-My lady. Sabes que no puedes resistirte a los encantos de este gato.- ella rió y suspiró mirando el hermoso cielo de Paris donde por encima de su cabeza Ladybug y Chat Noir en su patrulla nocturna, dispuestos a dar todo de sí, tal y como alguna vez sus antecesores lo hicieron. Por su ciudad, por sus seres amados, por sí mismos.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos en la siguiente! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
